


Hold it

by orphan_account



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: A VERY OLD WIP, First Time, Frank/Matt - Freeform, Fratt - Freeform, M/M, Red Castle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 21:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20517017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Frank is pissed when Murdock shows up *again* on his job.The night takes an unexpected turn, though.





	Hold it

**Author's Note:**

> This is very old, basicaly as old as all my other works. I had given it to someone to beta and this person criticised it so much that I never got around to publish it because I thought it sucked.  
I reread it today and turns out it didn't suck.  
Not corrected, published exactly as it was written 3 years ago.

_Deep breath. Hold it. Don’t let it out yet. Not yet.  
  
_Frank Castle was laying on his stomach on a roof in Hell’s Kitchen, the heat from the past day rising in waves around him from the tarmac, an eye pressed to the scope of his rifle, his finger caressing the trigger.  
  
The rifle was pointed towards a closed window on the other side of the road. Movements and shadows behind the curtains told him that his target – his _job_ – had finally returned home. Any minute now, he would open those curtains and Frank would end his miserable life with a bullet between the eyes.  
  
_Let it out now. Breathe. Slow.  
  
_Footsteps behind him, the crunch of boots. _Oh, shit, not now.  
  
_“Frank, stop.”  
“Leave me alone, Red.”  
  
Frank closed his eyes and took a deep, steadying breath. You could trust the Devil of Hell’s Kitchen to look for him on every rooftop in this goddamn city just to give him a pep talk.  
  
“Frank, please.”  
“I said, leave me alone, Red, for Christ’s sake.”  
  
Frank got to his feet and took a few, quick steps towards the masked vigilante, stopping right in front of him, his face a few inches from the other man’s.  
  
“What exactly is it that you don’t understand? I don’t need you to try an’ talk me out of this shit every fuckin’ time. I don’t know how you always find me but you need to stop! LEAVE. ME. ALONE!”  
  
His fists balled, and he leaned forwards, ready to fight. Murdock, though, did not react.  
  
“I don’t wanna fight you, Frank.”  
“Then get the fuck off of this roof.”  
“No.”  
“Red, I swear to God I’m going to chain you to a chimney again if you don’t leave now.”  
“Do it, then, because I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
Frank reacted in a split second. His left hand went up to grab the Vigilante’s neck, pinning him to the wall. His right shot to the holster on his thigh, and he pointed a gun to Murdock’s face.  
  
“I’d really love to blow your pretty face up, y’know? One shot, clean, under your chin. No more Devil.”  
“Why don’t you do it, then?” the other man asked in a calm voice.   
“Not worth the bullet.”  
  
Frank lowered the gun, let go of Murdock’s neck and returned to his rifle. His target was still in the house, curtains still drawn. _Good._ He hadn’t lost him.  
  
_Deep breath. Hold it._   
  
His finger slid on the trigger again. The night was quiet. Moonlight, no wind. _Perfect.   
_  
More footsteps behind him. _Oh, Jesus.  
  
_“Stay where you are, Red. I swear if you come any closer I’ll point this thing to a random window and take the shot.”  
“You wouldn’t.”  
“And how d’you know that, huh? How? Do you really think you know how the Punisher’s mind works?”  
“You wouldn’t. You only kill those who deserve it. No collateral damage. You’d never shoot a random person just to spite me.”  
“Yea, and this one deserves it, so stay out of my way.”  
“You know I can’t do that.” The masked man took a few steps towards him.  
  
Frank got up once more and hit him right in the face, putting all his weight in the punch. He felt the skin split under his knuckles. Again, Murdock did nothing to protect himself. Then Frank realised: he was buying time. Keeping him occupied so his target could leave. Escape punishment. _Clever.   
_  
“I’d love to beat your face to a pulp, then leave you here to bleed out.”  
“Do it. I can take a beating. And that man will walk away.” Murdock panted, wiping blood from his chin.  
  
Impressed, Frank took a step backwards and let his hands fall to his sides.  
  
“You sure can take a beating, I remember that. I just… I don’t understand why. Why would ya let me beat you just to let that… that scumbag, that lowlife, walk away?”  
“Because judgement and punishment are not in our hands.”  
“Not in our hands, d’you hear yourself?” Frank mocked, “That… that man, that _thing,_ deserves every ounce of lead I can put inside of him, and then some more.”  
“No one deserves that.”  
“Yeah, right. So what do we do, huh, Red? We barge in there, chain him up and drop him at the precinct with a ribbon ‘round him? So he’s free again in six months? So he can go back to… _shit_!”  
  
A change in the light. Frank ran to the edge of the roof, just to see that the curtains in the apartment were now open, the light inside switched off. His target was gone.  
  
“You made me lose him!” he growled, furious, closing in to Murdock. “You let him escape!” With that, he threw himself at the vigilante, catching him at the waist and throwing him off balance. He heard him grunt when he hit the ground and the wind was knocked out of him. He straddled him and raised his fists, ready to fight, to release on Murdock all the frustration of weeks of search, days of threatening every lowlife in this goddamn city for scraps of information, just to get here, tonight.   
  
Murdock raised his hands to protect his face. Frank caught his wrists and pinned them to the ground.  
  
“Oh, so now you’re fighting back, huh?” Frank growled.  
“He’s gone, Frank. Let me go.” He squirmed underneath Frank, who adjusted his position to keep him on the ground.  
“Just give me one goddam reason why I should let you go and not beat you senseless.”  
  
The other man did not reply. He had gone very still, and was breathing hard, his mouth open. _What the… Is he… _Frank shook the thought away. _Impossible. And yet… _  
  
“Well?” Frank asked, still pinning him to the ground and leaning forwards. Their faces were now mere inches apart. He could feel Red’s breath on his face, and… yes, there was definitely something pressing between his legs. Frank smiled.  
  
“So you’re one of those, huh? Fighting sends all the blood flowing, don’t it? Who would’ve thought.”  
“Stop, Frank.”  
“You sayin’ that a lot tonight. Not sure you mean it, this time.”  
  
Frank moved his hips slightly, drawing a faint sound from the other man’s throat. Arousal grew inside him. His jeans were suddenly very uncomfortable. _Well, this night took an unexpected twist.  
_  
“Frank, let me…”  
“Shut up. I’m going to let go of your wrists – _only_ your wrists - and you will not move. Understood?”  
  
Murdock nodded. Frank released his wrists and reached for the cowl covering his face.  
  
“Frank…”  
“Shut_ up_, Red. I’m not going to fuck you with this ridiculous thing on. And it’s not like I don’t know who you are.”  
  
Red’s sharp intake of breath told him that he had noticed the words he’d chosen, but he said nothing.  
  
He pulled the cowl away.  
  
“Hello, sunshine. Now, hold still. I’ve wanted to do this since I saw you in that courtroom months ago.”  
  
With those words, Frank leaned in and kissed Murdock on his mouth. It was a hard, hungry kiss. Frank wasn’t lying, he’d waited months for this. Teeth caught lips, drawing blood. Murdock moaned and shivered, but his hands were still above his head. _The boy can take an order._ _Good. _  
  
Frank forced his tongue into Murdock’s mouth, tasting him, tickling his lips and drawing more moans from him. His hand wandered to Murdock’s inseam and cupped his erection through the fabric of the suit. Murdock’s breath hitched and he raised his hips to meet Frank’s hand.  
  
“God, Frank…”  
“What. Don’t tell me you don’t want this, because I’m literally holding the proof that you do.”  
“No, I… I do. I do, just… not here. “  
“Quite right.”  
  
Frank got up and held out a hand for Murdock to take, then pulled him on his feet. He picked up the cowl from the ground, and tossed it to him, so he could cover his face again.  
  
After Frank had collected his rifle, they made their way down the fire escape stairs to the ground. Frank walked fast, a few steps ahead of Murdock, who kept in the shades, following him in silence.  
  
Franks’ heart was beating faster than he was willing to admit. He kept listening for Murdock’s footsteps behind him, to make sure he was still following.  
  
“In here.”

It was one of Frank’s safe houses, little more than one room, with a cot and a coffee maker in one corner. Murdock stopped just inside the door. He took off his cowl again and stared at Frank, as if he could actually _see_ where his eyes were. His pupils were dilated, his breathing shallow and fast, like he’d just run a mile.   
  
“Nervous?” Frank asked.  
“A little.”  
“Don’t be.”

Frank took a step towards him and pulled him close, roughly, then kissed him again. Murdock’s hands went to his head and his fingers curled in Franks’ hair. He parted his lips and Frank felt his tongue brush his own. He moaned and his hand moved down, to squeeze Murdock’s erection through the suit again. The pressure of Murdock’s thigh on his own arousal was driving him crazy. Want rose inside Frank like hunger.  
  
“How do you take this thing off?” he growled, tugging and pulling at Murdock’s suit.  
“Zipper. Left side. Let me, it’s quicker,” Murdock replied, out of breath. With a few expert moves, he took his Daredevil suit off and dropped it to the ground, then stood naked in front of Frank.  
  
“God, Red.”  
“What?”  
“You’re beautiful, d’you know that?”   
  
Frank wasn’t one to say those words too often, or to anyone. But Murdock was, in fact, beautiful, with his pale skin and lean, muscular body. His chest was covered in scars - some old, some not quite so - and for some reason Frank found them utterly arousing. He approached Murdock again and ran his hands on his chest, tracing each scar with his fingertips. Murdock shivered and closed his eyes when Frank’s fingers first brushed him, then leaned into the touch.  
  
Frank dipped his head and nibbled at Murdock’s neck, leaving red marks on the delicate skin. Murdock’s hands went to the button of Frank’s jeans, then he pulled the zipper down, slowly.  
  
Suddenly, Red’s hand closed around Frank’s length. Frank suppressed a moan and bit at Murdock’s neck again, harder this time.  
  
“I heard that. You can’t pretend with me, y’know?” Red whispered into his ear.  
“Not pretending.”  
“Sure you’re not,” he teased.

Murdock started stroking him, slowly. With the other hand, he pushed Frank’s pants down. He fumbled with the clasps on Frank’s thigh holster, and the Glock hit the floor, quickly followed by Frank’s jeans and boxers. He then let go of Frank’s dick – _oh, no, please_ – and pulled his shirt over his head.  
  
“I want you so much, Red. So much,” Frank whispered, then his mouth found Murdock’s, again, while his hands splayed between his shoulder blades. The feeling of Red’s naked skin on his own was intoxicating. He broke the kiss, leaving Murdock gasping for air, and led him to the small bed on the other side of the room.

Murdock laid on the cot, and Frank laid down beside him. He kissed him again, his hand finding Red’s erection once more. Murdock moaned and thrust his tongue deeper into his mouth. Frank changed the pace of his hand, and Red’s hips rose to meet him, to impose a rhythm to his strokes. He was breathing erratically now, his eyes half-closed, his lips parted.  
  
“Frank… I… _God,_” he whispered.  
  
Frank stopped. “_Hold it_, Red. I want you to ride me.”  
  
Murdock let out a disappointed groan. He then smiled and straddled Frank, resting his hands on his chest.  
  
Frank locked his hands on Murdock’s nape, pulling him down to kiss him, gently this time. He felt Red smile against his mouth.  
  
“Lube?” Murdock asked when their mouths parted.  
  
Frank opened the drawer on the nightstand and took the bottle.  
  
“Let me.” Murdock took the bottle from Frank’s hands and coated his length. Frank closed his eyes at the touch of Red’s hands.  
  
“I want you, Red,” he whispered again.  
  
Red placed a hand on Frank’s chest for balance, then raised his hips. He used his other hand to place the tip of Frank’s dick at his entrance, then lowered his hips, slowly.   
  
“_God, _Red, it feels good… so good…”  
  
Murdock started moving his hips at a slow pace. Frank placed his hands on his hips and guided him, adjusting his pace and thrusting into him. Red moaned and bit his lower lip.   
  
“Kiss me, Red,” Frank demanded, and Red bent down to kiss him, moaning loudly at the friction of his dick on Frank’s abdomen.  
  
The sound was so hot, that Frank almost lost control. He slid a hand between their bodies and stroked Murdock’s erection, slowly. Murdock inhaled sharply and moaned again, sitting upright to give him better access to his dick.

Red’s hips were moving fast and erratically, now. Frank used his other hand, still placed on Murdock’s waist, to adjust his pace.

“Slow down, Sunshine,” he breathed.  
“God, Frank, I can’t… I don’t…”  
“Ok then. Come for me, Matty.”

Red arched his back and shuddered. He came in silence, his eyes closed, digging his nails in the skin of Frank’s chest.

The sight of Murdock abandonment, and the sharp pain from his nails, pushed Frank over the edge. He gripped Red’s waist, hard enough to leave a bruise, and thrusted, coming with a muffled scream.

Red raised his hips and let Frank slide out of him, then laid down on his back, still out of breath, smiling slightly. Frank kissed him gently then got up to get some fresh clothes for both of them.

“It’s going to be big for you, but it’s all I got,” he said, handing Red a clean t-shirt.

“As long as it does not have a skull painted on it, it’ll do,” Murdock replied, standing to take the shirt from him and pulling it on.  
“And how would you know about the skull?”  
“I’ve been told.”

Frank smiled and pulled Red close, cupping his face with his hands and placing a light kiss on the blooming bruise on his cheek.

“Sorry about this.”  
“Don’t be. I kinda deserved it.”  
  
Frank chuckled but said nothing.  
  
He got back to bed beside Murdock. Frank laid on his back, and Murdock rested his head on his chest, an arm and one leg draped over Frank.  
  
“I feel your heart, that’s how.” Red murmured.  
“What?”  
“You said you don’t know how I find you every time. I hear your heart, I _feel _it. It’s like a beacon. That’s how I always find you.”  
“You search for me?” Frank was surprised, but pleased. _God, the choir boy will turn me soft._  
“No need to. I’d recognise your heartbeat in any crowd. It’s… _yours_.”  
  
Frank said nothing.  
  
”Is it a problem? Because I could… tune it out, or at least try to.”   
“No, Red, it’s not. Does this mean you’ll keep finding me?”  
“Guess so. You know I can’t let you…”  
“ ’s not what I meant, Red.”  
  
Murdock did not reply.  
  
“I meant, will… _this _happen again?”  
“I’d like it to.”  
“Well, you know how to find me,” Frank replied, and felt Red smile against his neck.  



End file.
